


A Life Well Lived

by SharkbaitHooHaHa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHooHaHa/pseuds/SharkbaitHooHaHa
Summary: Aziraphale had always looked upon their becoming human as a gift, not a punishment the way Crowley had seen it. But now, as Crowley felt the gentle call of the night welcoming him in, he thought perhaps Aziraphale was right.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	A Life Well Lived

Crowley gazed up at the night sky and reminisced on a life well lived. Six thousand and twenty-four years he had spent looking up at this same sky, then thirty-four more. Aziraphale had gotten six thousand and twenty-four years, then thirty-two, and not a single year more. Those thirty-two years were a blessing, though. Thirty-two years of hands intertwined, of gazing into blue eyes, of a head of soft curls tucked under his chin.

Aziraphale had always looked upon their becoming human as a gift, not a punishment the way Crowley had seen it. But now, as Crowley felt the gentle call of the night welcoming him in, he thought perhaps Aziraphale was right. 

Humanity had come with free will. Crowley looked at the golden band on his finger, at the home they had made for themselves (Aziraphale’s bookshelves still lined the walls,) at the remnants of the life they had built together (boxes of tickets stubs, and restaurant receipts, and _so many_ photographs) from the bench in the garden he could see it all, and he smiled. They had certainly made the best use of it.

The wind swirled around him, teasing his hair and Crowley could practically hear the gentle laughter. It was almost time.

He looked back up the stars, wondering what would happen next, but knowing that whatever it was he would not be facing it alone. He was not frightened. 

His mind filled with memories, memories of soft lips, of warm arms, of a radiant smile. So, this was what it meant to be at peace.

His eyes closed for the final time.

…

…

…

_There you are._ A familiar voice. _Nearly two years, you’ve kept me waiting._ Aziraphale was exactly as he remembered him. Soft, warm, beautiful.

_Sorry._ Crowley took the hand Aziraphale offered him and let himself be pulled to his feet.

_That’s quite alright, my dear, I learned long ago that I should expect you to be… what was it you called it? Stylishly behind schedule?_

Crowley laughed. _Fashionably late, Angel._

_Yes, that was it._ Aziraphale smiled. _You’re here now, that’s what matters._

Crowley looked around. This was not the world they had left behind, nor was it the cold brightness or overbearing darkness of heaven or hell. It just felt right. Like this was where they belonged. _Where are we?_

_Not sure._ Aziraphale rocked back on his heels. _This is new for me, too._

_Well, then._ Crowley gave Aziraphale’s hand a gentle squeeze. _Shall we?_


End file.
